Dark as night
by SayKay95
Summary: Sam is out patroling he is running the borders when he sees something that pisses him off. invovles rape
1. Chapter 1 BPV

**A/N i dont own any thing its SM **

**BVP  
**

* * *

I was walking around waiting for my love Edward. I loved him so much I thought that we would be together for a while but boy was I wrong. We where going out on a date but he hadn't shown up yet. Started to get worried so I called him. I knew when he didn't answer there was something wrong. So I started to walk around looking at all the shops in la push but they didn't really interest me. I finally saw his Volvo show up. When he got out and looked at me lustfully I knew that I wasn't going to enjoy tonight.

"Edward where have you been ive been worried sick about you?" I said to me I sounded moree worried then pissed but he didn't take it that way.

"what are you my mother that's has to keep track of everything I am doing well bitch you don't need to know my business." he said it quietly but it was enough to scare the shit out of me. I started towards where we wear suppose to go but he stopped me and pulled me towards the stores the other way.

"where are we going?" I asked trying to stop us but he was way stronger then me.

"I think its time we buy you something new from Victoria secret." he said that and right away my whole body screamed against it. I knew then that he was horny and that I was going to be his relief.

"but I am hungry and need food." I said trying to make it so we don't go anywhere's near there.

He didn't listen to me he dragged me into the store and started looking for something for me to try on. I tried to wonder away but he kept me by his side. When he picked something out he pulled me to the unisex changing room. I knew then that he was going to do something that I didn't like.

"Bella baby I need you to take your cloths off so that I can put this on you." he said coming closer to me when we got in the changing room. I decided to listen so that I wouldn't have to face his wrath. He came closer and put the top on only he skimmed his hands across my tits. I tried to get away but he went with me. I ended up pinned against the wall and his hand went down and started to fuck me.

"Edward please stop you cant do this please." I begged but he wouldn't listen.

He kept it up tell he couldn't take it any more. He put all my cloths on me and dragged me toward the forest. I was so scared but I followed him. When we where close to the sea he stopped and pushed me to the ground. He climbed on top of me and ripped all my cloths off. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. I started crying and he hit me. He pushed his pants down and he thrust into me hard. I screamed and he groaned he started thrusting hard and fast and I couldn't take it I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 SPV

**SPV

* * *

**It was my turn to run patrols again. I hate being the leader. I have to do more patrols. Also the others have already imprinted well most any way. Running the borders wasn't fun. At first it was cause I was new and didn't know the felling. but once I got used to it, it became boring. There was never any action. I could smell the leeches but I couldn't go after them. So it was no fun until my hearing picked up on something new.

"Edward please stop" I heard her say. I knew then that I had to do something.

I started running to where I heard the noise but then I heard a scream so I picked up the pace. I was in a dead run when I saw something I never thought I would see. That fucking leech was on top of a girl and she was out. I ran towards him. He noticed and ran before I could do anything. I got over to her and licked her face. She moved a bit but not much. I went behind a tree and changed. I went to her and picked her up. I looked at her and my world felt complete. I knew then that I had imprinted.

I had to hurry and get her inside so she doesn't freeze out here. I walked quickly to my house. When I went inside Leah was standing there. She looked at me then at my beautiful imprint.

"what is going on?" she asked coming closer

"I found her in the forest." I said setting her on the couch.

"don't set that dirty whore on my couch." she shouted

I growled at her and went towards her. She backed away quickly and I cornered her against the wall.

"you will not talk about my imprint like that she has done nothing to be counted as a whore you will not treat her with such disrespect. She was in the forest you have no idea what happened to her so just leave her alone!" I was shouting and leah started crying.

I felt kind of bad but not really she has been a peer bitch sense we have been together so there is really no point in staying with her. But still to just dump her like this is mean. she slide down the wall and I noticed something weird. The house smelled of sex. I followed it and it lead to the bedroom I looked around and noticed that there was a pair of boxers on the ground. They weren't mine. I went down stairs and found leah on top on my imprint about to stab her. I ran over and threw her off.

"what the fuck do you think you are doing?" I shouted.

"I am going to kill her so we can be together."

"no leah we are over I cant be with someone who cheats."

"I haven't cheated"

"don't give me that bull shit you have and I sick of it."

"please Sam don't do this ."

"I didn't you did." I went back to my imprint and carried her up stairs. I took all her cloths off and layed her under the covers. She looked so beautiful but at the same time scared I couldn't handle it I went to her and hugged her. I couldn't believe what happened to her.

I watched her sleep for hours and when I knew she wouldn't wake for hours I went and phased. I heard Jake and Paul arguing.

_Hey do either of you know her -me_

I just showed them a pic of her face. I don't think she would like it if I showed them what happened.

_Oh my god. that's my Bella-Jake_

_What do you mean-me _

_That is the girl I've known since we where little-Jake_

_Really who's daughter is she-me_

_That is Charles daughter-Jake_

I phased back and cursed. How could I have imprinted on the chiefs daughter. She was special everyone was suppose to stay away from her. She was to have a normal life

What am I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N i dont own twilight and sorry i havent updated in a while hope you like this chapter review !**

**BPV**I woke warm and comfy which set off my alarms right away. I sat up so quick that I got dizzy but I had to know where I am and what has happened to me. I look around and there is no one around so I got up and went to open the door. Right as I started to walk out it I ran into something solid. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

"are you ok Bella?" the strange guy asked. I looked up and realized that this was Sam. He was the alpha or something of jakes pack. She backed away slowly. The she went running for the back door. She was almost there when he stopped her. She started to struggle but he wouldn't let her go.

"Please don't leave I'm not going to hurt you I need you here right now please I have to make sure your ok." he said and I could tell he wasn't going to hurt me right now. If I played along that would give me some time. I could ran away when he is sleeping tonight or tomorrow when ever he sleeps.

"Fine I will stay but please don't touch me right now I don't want to be touched you should never grab a girl." I said as he let go. I went back and sat on the couch and started to stare off into space when I felt someone shaking me. I screamed and started throwing punches. But someone blocked them. I looked up to see Jake.

"Oh my god is that you Jake you look so different your not how I use to remember you why are you here?" I asked standing up to avoid his hug. I started to walk side ways up then I ran into someone I looked up to see another guy was there. I screamed and started crying falling to the ground curling in a ball. Everywhere I looked there was a guy.

Sam picked me up and brought me upstairs. I was so glad that there wasn't any one else up there I wouldn't have made it through today I cant handle all the guys around and I think Sam knew because he went down stairs and told them all to leave I was so surprised you would have thought he would have told me to leave but he didn't.

"Sam you didn't have to do that I'm the unwelcomed one here I should just leave they are part of you I'm just me so why kick them out I'm just a nothing that no one wants because I am that bad a person why bother even living I want to die." by the end of that I was in tears again. I know I'm right but it still doesn't make it easy to say or hear. Sam came over by me and hugged me. I didn't get him according to Jake he is a mean person why is he with me and not his girlfriend. Oh god he has a girlfriend I forgot about her

"just let me die Sam!"


	4. A real chapter now

**BPV**

"why would I let you die?" he asked. She had no idea what to say to that he knew why I wanted to die. He was there he stopped it.

"Sam please I have nothing to live for anymore there is no one there for me besides him. Shit I got to go." I ran threw his front door and threw the forest. I had to get back home. Everyone is probably worried about me. Before I got to far Sam had my arm.

"where are you going?" Sam asked. I just tried to brake my arm free but he wouldn't let me. He held on to my arm tight. I looked at him and he looked really pissed.

"I am going home." I said trying to brake free.

"You cant go home. Please don't."

"But I have to please let go." I said. I had stopped struggling because I knew he wasn't going to let me go.

"I will not let you go home to him." he pulled me over his shoulder and ran back to his house.

"Please Sam he will get mad and come searching for me."

"no honey he is a rapist I wont let him do that to you again."

"Sam your only making it worst if I just return to him it wont be so bad. Please Sam please." I kept pleading

"Sweetheart I cant please understand that I cant." I looked at him but couldn't under stand why he was saying no.

"Please I cant stay here for the rest of my life."

"yes you can you can stay with me and the guys would stay away if you wanted them to." He was begging me and I could help but say alright.

"fine I will stay but there are some things I have to know." I said needing the truth.

"anything sweetheart."

"are you really a wolf and if so what happens when you imprint?" I asked needing the truth.

"Yes I am a wolf and I have already imprinted." he said and I could feel my heart brake.

"Oh well you and your girlfriend I should have assumed that." before sam could say anything I was out the door calling to Jake. He appeared out of no where in wolf shape.

"jake can you take me to your house please." I asked and he nodded. I hoped on his back and he ran to his house. I went into his run locked the doors and window and cried. How could sam be so nice to me when he had a girlfriend.

"Bella let me in please." Jake asked and I ignored him and kept crying.

"Bella please baby girl I know there is something wrong let me in." he asked and I couldn't help but cry harder. I don't know how long I was crying but I felt the bed next to me dip in.

"Please get out." I asked.

a cool hand touched my arm and I looked up to see him. I screamed at the top of my lungs but not before he was on top of me holding me down. Jake busted in and I could tell he was pissed but he was gone before Jake could do anything.

"Baby girl are you alright?" he asked and I nodded trying not to look at him.

"why have you been in here crying for hours?" he asked and I didn't know what to say to him.

"I want to die."


	5. Chapter 5

**BPV  
**

* * *

I could tell that he was dumb founded but I really wanted to die. What's the point in living if everyone is going to turn on me and when I find for once a nice guy he has already imprinted it just isn't fair that he can play nice then whip out that he imprinted.

"Bella why would you want to die there is no reason want to die?" Jake said hugging me to him.

"Jake you have no idea what hell I have been through." I said trying to move away from him.

"Bella it can't be that bad" I was getting pissed he had no right to say that to me. He has no idea what I have been threw. Why does he have to be so thick headed? He didn't have to say whatever comes to his mind.

"Jake I lost everything I care about are you kidding me there are things I've been through that you can't even imagine please just don't I want to be left alone. I can't handle everything right now." I said.

I got up and started walking out of the house but as I was walking out Sam was there. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to come here. I tried to walk around him but he grabbed my arm. It pissed me off that he would do such a thing. I just shook him off and ran out of the house. Why should I have to deal with him?

"Bella please stop I need to talk to you."

"Why should I there is nothing you have to say that I want to hear."

"please I need to explain" I just kept walking not wanting to hear what he had to say there was nothing he could do to make me stay with him. Why did he even bother coming back for me? I thought he would get the hint when I walked out on him.

"Bella just fucking stop and listen to me would you?"

"No I don't want to hear it." I kept walking and when I finally made it to the beach. There was no way I couldn't relax out here. I always felt safe here. I always came here when I was a kid and it made me feel better threw everything. Even when I found out my grandpa died I came here and I felt better.

I stripped off my shirt and pants and jumped in the water. I floated on top remembering when I was smaller. Jake and I would come here and swim and we would always see who could swim the farthest or the fastest then we would dunk each other and of course I would win. That changed now he is bigger and he is a wolf. He could probably take out an army. But I still love him as a brother.

I have to get back to Charlie though he is probably hungry. I got out of the water and started for my cloths but they weren't there any longer. So I decided to walk to jakes without them. As I got closer I saw something in the forest. It was him and I knew it. I started running for the house but he got me before I could get close enough.

I started screaming but he slapped me so I shut up. There was no way I could suffer another blow.

"Please I am coming home tonight." I said trying to move away from him. He picked me up and started carrying me towards the border.


	6. Update not a Chapter

I am going to be editing this story and changing it so that it is more consistent and not just kind of spotty. It should all be done soon and more chapters will be added. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to this story but I am going to have a lot more free time from now on :)


End file.
